


Blanketed Trust

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Head Injury, M/M, Sassy FRIDAY, unsure feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: He doesn't know how he feels for the sorcerer supreme but a loyal piece of outwear trusts Tony with it's master's life.





	Blanketed Trust

There was nothing going on between them. That’s what Tony kept telling himself. Those days he found himself in Greenwich Village hovering over the sanctum meant nothing. He was worried for a colleague whom he hadn’t heard from in a while that was all. If that was true why was he now walking towards the sanctum Happy having dropped him off a while back.

This time the door was open slightly causing the man to pause. Cautiously he slipped his glasses on moving towards the front.

“Friday. Prep a scan for strong unusual energies. I’m about to head into Strange’s place and it seems to of been broken into.” Tony said just loud enough for the ai to hear him as he made it to the door. Gingerly he opened the door further.

“Sir…I am picking up a signature that’s coming for you rather quickly. I believe it’s part of Dr. Strange’s usual signature.” Friday said as Tony moved into the dark front room. Before he could respond back he was getting smothered by a moving piece of cloth. He struggled before it seemed to ease at his touch.

“Hey this is Stephen’s cape.” Tony said as it unfurled before wrapping itself around his shoulders. “Uh Friday?”

“I believe Dr. Strange called the piece The Cloak of Levitation and mentioned that its sentient. Much like Jarvis or I to you sir.” Friday responded as the said cloak seemed to be trying to push him farther into the home. “We should follow the outwear sir. It probably knows where Strange is.”

“That’s a good point Friday.” Tony responded looking around the place still scanning. The place looked as though there had been a large-scale battle that never reached the street. The cloak desperately pushed and pulled him up the stair before Friday’s voice came over again.

“Sir I am picking up signs of life through the door the cloak seems to want to get through.” As though on cue the cloak let go to fly into the opened door. Clearly on the ground surrounded by blood was Dr. Strange.

“Stephen! Friday call emergency services to this location A.S.A.P” Tony called rushing forward seeing the cloak hovering around him helplessly. “Hey Stephen, Stephen can you hear me?

“An ambulance has been dispatched sir.” Friday said.

“T…Tony?” Stephen asked. “Ah my head.” He commented slowly raising his hand to touch his head.

“Careful you’ve lost a lot of blood. I’ve got emergency services coming for you.” Tony responded as the cloak touched Stephen’s hands gently before wrapping around Tony’s shoulders.

“Ah that’s how you found me. Good job cloak. Sorry Tony I tried to call for help but…it over powered me.” Stephen said smirking at him. “Can’t even find my…sling ring…”

“Just rest right now.” Tony mentioned his heart feeling as though something was gripping it.

“Right. Rest. Take care of my cloak Tony. While I’m away. If it trusts you then I know I was right… about you.” Stephen said before wincing. Tony nodded as he heard knocking before shuffling noises downstairs.

“Sir I believe that would be the emergency services. We are going to have to keep them quiet about what they see here.” Friday’s voice came over. Tony figured he’d have to do something like that to help out the usually all-powerful sorcerer.

“I’m going to get them. And this time I’m not leaving your side Stephen.” Tony said giving a fake brave smile. Stephen nodded returning it.

“Looking forward to it.” Stephen whispered as Tony started to head out cloak billowing out behind him.   


End file.
